Sylvester
Sylvester, also known as [[Rufus|'Rufus']], is the main antagonist of the YouTube series "Talking Kitty Cat" made by Steve Cash. Most of the time, he seems like a grumpy and cynical talking black cat that only cares about himself and is always trying to get rid of the other animals in the house he lives, but sometimes, in a hidden way, shows compassion for his family. Accordingto the series fictional storyline, Sylvester's first owner was an old lady named Edna, who he lived with from April 29th, 1992 (first time he was born) until he got hit by a car and died in 2001. After he was reincarnated, his second and favorite owner was Todd McNabb, but only lived with him until 2 years old, dying from a fatal overdose of catnip (that he's still addicted to). Later reincarnated again (on Halloween, October 31st, 2007), was adopted by Steve. However, in real life, the fact is that Todd put an ad on Craigslist for some kittens, which is how Steve got him to be raised since Silvester's youngest years. On Steve's YouTube channel, Sylvester first appearance was in "Mean(er) Kitty Song", then he did a cameo on "4Steves", began appearing in all episodes of "Talking Kitty Cat" since 2007 and following the success, Sylvester had his diary, called "Life As A Cat", available to be read online. Preferences & Fears * Sylvester likes: eating wet cat food, his birthday cake, tuna and hotdogs; writing in his diary; catnip; swearing; attacking/scaring other cats and/or kittens; insulting Shelby and calling her a bitch; telling lies; Todd; Ibanez (before he disappeared); petting sessions; watching the "Sabrina The Teenage Witch" series. * Sylvester dislikes: be told what to do; any kind of dry cat food; being grounded from wet cat food or catnip; most of the other animals; when Steve plays his guitar and pets him too fast or from his tail to his head; Hell; The World; being called "Rufus" in his third life; taking trips inside the car; the pound; the vet; the "Kitty Doesn't Like" song; be teased with a string; the vacuum; being on camera. * Sylvester fears: penguins; Steve getting mad and booming at him; vacuums; the chance of being grounded forever; going back to the pound. Gallery images.jpg 20181220 114233.png 20181220 203544.jpg 20181220_114342.png 20181226_082743.jpg 443.jpg Trivia * Is possible to see that Sylvester has an underbite. * Sylvester can be considered the most literate of Steve's pets, being able to speak long sentences or short ones (as he prefers). He is also able to read, sing, use smartphones and computers. * It's theorized by some fans that Sylvester actually liked Gibson, but due to Ibanez disappearing (Steve's second cat and who looks like Gibson), he hides it and claims to hate Gibson to never grow close to him and risk losing a good friend again. This can be supported by the fact that Sylvester bothered to guide Steve to Todd's house just to save Gibson, never explaining why, though this can also be thought to be him seeing this as an escape chance. Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:One question for mister cash how did Gibson pass away Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Guy Category:Devil Category:Eeeeeeevil Category:Eeeevil Category:Gonna Be In any Lawl(SSBL?) Category:Good underneath Category:He’s only mean cause he does not want to go threw heartbreak again after Ibanez runaway Category:Rude characters Category:Protaginists